Full House
by ExceptionallyAverage
Summary: After the sudden death of his wife, a young father (Harry) enlists the help of his brother-in-law (Ron) and his friend (Draco) to help him raise his three young children. (Next Gen)
_Had this idea and had to try it. Hope you like_

Harry stepped through the floo and looked around at his house. Every surface was covered in dirty laundry, dirty dishes, toys, take away containers and literally every other thing they owned.  
Lily had kept him up all night, but she was sleeping now. He could finally catch up on cleaning. Maybe even cook supper.  
If only he could stay awake long enough.

Harry woke up to the sound of running water and Celestina Warbeck.  
Confused, he looked around and noticed the clean house.  
For a moment he thought she was back. Thought he'd dreamed it all, the messy house, the all-nighters he'd been pulling, the funeral.  
Then Molly walked into the room, a basket of laundry trailing along behind her. "Oh, Harry, dear, you're up," she said brightly. "I hope you're hungry. I've made lunch."  
"Thanks, Molly," he said getting up. "How'd you get all this done?"  
"Cleaning spells, dear," she said, waving her wand at the laundry, which began folding itself. "For some reason, no one ever teaches them to boys. It was pretty bad."  
"Sorry. I've just been.." he trailed off.  
"I know, dear. Me too," she said, drooping a little. Then she straightened and smiled again. "Have to keep moving, though. I thought I'd stop by. Help out. Get you on your feet. See the kids. I told Arthur I'd stay for a week or so, as long as I'm not in the way." She herded him into the kitchen.  
"In the way? You're a lifesaver." He said as she sat him down in front of a plate of food.

Harry had been dreading this day. Molly had left, leaving him-once again- alone with two boys a newborn, and his rather depressing thoughts.  
Yes, he knew more household spells now. Yes, his freezer had enough meals to last till doomsday. Yes, James had started talking again, and Albus was sleeping through the night (Lily was doing neither of these things).  
Harry still wasn't ready to be left alone.  
As if in answer to his despair, the doorbell rang.  
"You look awful," Draco said candidly, pushing past him to look around the house.  
"Thanks," he said sarcastically, but he could feel the despair ebbing away.  
"House looks nice, though. Mine was a wreck for months after and I just have one kid."  
That was a shock. Harry had completely forgotten about Astoria. "Molly was here."  
"Mmm, lucky." Draco made himself comfortable, lounging on the couch. "Was?"  
"She left this morning," Harry answered, joining him. "It likely won't stay this way for long."  
"Baby letting you sleep?"  
"No. The only reason I'm still sane is because Molly gave me some nights off. It's gonna be hell without her."  
"I felt that way, too." Draco commiserated. "I wasn't wrong."  
"Oh." Harry could feel despair creeping up on him again.  
"I'll move in, Harry," Draco said suddenly, cutting through the despair. "I came to suggest it. Scorpius and Albus have become friendly, you know. I've raised a baby myself. I know what I'm doing. Scorpius and I can live in that gigantic basement of yours till you're back on your feet."  
"What-? I mean, where-? Where did you come up with this scheme"  
"I saw it on this American TV program," Draco said rather sheepishly. "This bloke can't raise his girls so his friend and his brother in law move in to help. I had kind of wished it would happen to me when Astoria-" he stopped, his shoulders slumping a little.  
"So Ron has to move in too," Harry said, hoping to lighten the mood.  
"I'm moving in?" Ron asked, stepping through the floo. "Great! Why?" 

_So this is going to be slightly AU, in that Hermoine didnt go to school with everyone. Ron's gonna meet her later._

 _This is loosely based on Full House. For those of you familiar with the show, Ron should be Uncle Jessi, but he's really going to be more like Joey. Vice Versa for Draco._

 _I couldn't not write this_

 _-EA_

 _(Ps- this won't be slash)_


End file.
